grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
David Esquibel
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Nuckelavee |serviceof = House of Kronenberg |serviceof notes=bounty hunter |status = Deceased |lang = Spanish English French |cod=Beaten by Nick Burkhardt |wesenimage = Nuckelavee.png |season2 = X }} David Esquibel was a Nuckelavee that appeared in and . He was sent by the Royal Family in Vienna to get Nick's key. Appearances Captain Renard received a call from his confidant warning him that a Nuckelavee was on the way to Portland from Rome via JFK to get the key. Renard then assigned Franco to find out who this person was. Franco reported back that three people were traveling from Rome using the specified itinerary, and two were accounted for, but one was missing. He also reported that a cab and its driver went missing 30 minutes after the plane landed and had not been heard from since. Franco told Renard that he put an APB out on the cab. Captain Renard warned Nick and Hank about a fugitive in town who had an issue with cops. The only description he had was that the person was a Caucasian male. David was watching the Medical Examiner's Office, and when Nick and Hank left, he followed them in his stolen cab after he woged. David continued to watch them when they left the Stanton residence on the way to the park. Later, David was on the roof of the spice shop watching through the sunlight, while Nick, Hank, and Monroe cured Rosalee and Ryan Gilko of Fluvus Pestilentia. The Nuckelavee entered the bar where Bud was telling Nick about his meeting with Juliette. Nick sensed something or someone watching him, but David had already moved out of sight when he turned to look where he had been sitting. Captain Renard received a call from his French contact, who told Renard that he had found the identity of the Nuckelavee and sent a file. The file contained David's name, alias, and picture. The Nuckelavee broke into Nick and Juliette's house and rummaged through the drawers to look for Nick's key, using a rough paper sketch he had as a reference. Juliette came home halfway through his search, and he was forced to slip back out of the house. Later, the Nuckelavee attacked Nick while he was leaving the trailer after studying Seelenguter. After a brief struggle outside and inside the trailer, Nick eventually managed to knock him off his feet, which gave him just enough time to grab a maul from the weapons cabinet, which he then used to kill David. He found the picture of his key in the dead Nuckelavee's jacket and smirked upon seeing it. The next day, Wu reported that David's body was found floating down the river, and it looked like someone had attacked him with a hammer. Aliases *Edward Trastorsa *Rizal Hosek *Alfaro *Nila Benson *Hargrund *Philip Kryal Images 204-Nuckelavee woge.gif Nuckelavee unnamed1.png 204-Nuckelavee looking down from above.jpg 205 - Nick kicking his attacker.png 205 - Nuckelavee.png 205 - Nuckelavee.jpg 205-Nuckelavee woge.gif Nuckelavee2.png Trivia *He may have been a Reaper, as he was hired by the Verrat to follow up on Marnassier's unfinished business in acquiring the key, and he had a possible moniker (Hargrund) like all Reapers. *He did not speak in the two episodes that he appeared in, though his Interpol file indicated he was trilingual. *According to Esquibel's Interpol file: **His height was 1.88m (6.1 feet). **He was born on August 28, 1978, in Madrid, Spain. **His weight was 75kg (165.35 lbs). **He spoke three languages: Spanish, English, and French. de:David Esquibel Category:Deceased Characters